


Punishment

by acercrea



Series: Art and Mats [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats is fed up with his girlfriend sketching in bed. But the only punishment ideas he can come up with are sexy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here is the smut companion to Paper and Watches, you don’t have to read that one first, but if you want to you are more than welcome to.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize, this is just for fun.

“You know, if you are going to keep flagrantly breaking the rules I am going to have to punish you eventually,” Mats informed me as he put his glasses on one morning and rolled back over, pressing a kiss to his favorite tattoo of a lily on my shoulder before resting his chin there to look at what I was drawing.

“Well it wouldn’t be a problem at all if you weren’t so damn sexy without a shirt on. Clearly that makes this your fault,” I countered, finishing the long line of his forearm from memory and lightly shading then smudging it to make the contour pop a little more. “See? Look how sexy you look there.”

Mats scrutinized the sketch for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. The Mats on the paper was only visible from the waist up, a couple of curvy lines giving the impression of the blanket covering us. Flat on his stomach, his toned back on full display, one arm stretching off the page to where it had been resting on my hip, the other arching over his head, his long fingers loose and almost delicate as they framed his peacefully sleeping face. The Mats on paper was almost as striking as the one next to me who currently was purring in my ear, “Sexy or not, you broke the rules and I think it is about time there were consequences for that.”

In one swift movement Mats had the sketch book and pencil out of my hands and was gently placing them on the night table as he rolled on top of me. He gathered my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head before staring down at me hungrily. I tried to shift against the powerful hips pinning me to the bed to no avail. I was completely at the mercy of Mats, but the way he was looking at me made me think that I was right where I wanted to be. After a beat I worked up the courage to ask, “What did you have in mind?”

“I am still trying to think of something that doesn’t end with you screaming my name in pleasure as I bury myself deep inside of you over and over again,” he replied, his eyes darkening with desire as he trailed the fingertips of his free hand lightly down my side, coming to rest in the spot where my camisole ended and my underwear began.

I felt goosebumps rising both at his touch and in anticipation at his words. “Any luck?” I asked, staring back into his eyes, arching my back slightly so my breasts strained a little more against my light top. I felt him swell slightly against me and I knew that any resolve he had left was tenuous, so I ran my tongue over my slowly over my lips as I waited for Mats to respond.

That was all it took, and suddenly Mats was pressing his lips hungrily to mine, alternating between gently nibbling my lips and using his tongue to battle my own. His free hand worked its way up under my top, stopping just shy of my breasts, his thumb millimeters from the sensitive flesh. I groaned into his mouth and felt him chuckle slightly as I tried to wiggle so his hand would be closer to where I wanted him to touch me. “Someone is very needy this morning,” he commented as he moved his mouth to my neck, lightly sucking on my pulse.

“Someone promised me pleasure and is teasing me,” I replied as he switched from sucking to lightly running his teeth up and down my neck, nipping gently on my collarbone when he got there.

“Yes, but if I made this easy there would be no element of punishment, would there?” he asked as his mouth hovered just over my left nipple, so close I could feel his hot breath through the thin cotton.

Any response I had was instantly forgotten when he leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth, shirt and all. I felt cold air on the other as he pulled the shirt up on the other side, the delicate nub hardening as it was exposed to the air before Mats took it between his fingers, rolling it gently. He lightly bit down on the nipple that was currently in his mouth before switching to the other side and pulling my top as far up my arms as it would go before it ran into the barrier if his hands.

“You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself,” he noted before reaching down and feeling the wetness already pooling in my underwear. I groaned in frustration as his hand played with my folds through the fabric, the friction adding to the tension but doing nothing to relieve it. He hooked a finger in the side of my panties and tugged them down, his own excitement pressing into me rather firmly at this point.

“I could say the same to you. You know, if you release my hands I could help you with that,” I moaned breathlessly as he continued his assault on my nipples with his mouth, his hand gently teasing my wet folds.

“Nice try, but I think I have got this under control,” he replied as he nudged his boxers down. He removed his head from my breasts and looked down as he grabbed himself with his free hand and pumped himself a couple of times before he lined his length up with my core. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he lowered himself into me, my slick walls offering him very little resistance as he sunk into my tight hole, my eyes pressed tightly shut at the feeling.

Once he was all the way in he stopped moving, and my eyes flew open as I protested with a groan of frustration. “There you are, keep your beautiful eyes locked on me. I want to see every inch of pleasure I give you,” he told me as he started to pump, slowly at first but steadily building speed. I was close within moments, it becoming increasingly harder to keep my eyes locked on his, and when his finger found my clit and started to rub circles on it, my eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as I fell over the edge calling out his name.

I was just coming down from my high when Mats’ thrusts grew erratic and he groaned my name as I felt his hot seed filling me and he collapsed on top of me sated.

“I think I learned my lesson,” I chuckled a few minutes later, after he had released my hands and rolled over, pulling me on top of his chest, rubbing circles up and down my bare back.

His only response was to laugh as he pulled me in for a kiss, which quickly turned into round two.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it is a week late, but here is the promised smut! As always if you liked it let me know by leaving me kudos and if you really liked it let me know what you liked about it in a comment.


End file.
